Chocolate Covered Kiss
by LunarFanGoddess
Summary: terrible title i know. many stories have people related to Haruhi, Tamaki, the twins and even Kyoya. so i decided to make a Haninozuka and Morinozuka cousin. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, I THOUGHT (oops, caps lock on) anyway, I've read ton of stories where Tamaki, Twins, Haruhi even Kyoya had relative OCs. Not many OCs were related to Hani or Mori so I decided to make my own OC cousin of them.  
(Setting changes into a sort of reality show look. Two couches side by side, and a fluffy brown recliner facing them with me sitting in it. I wearing a blue ribbon covered headband that formed two ribbons on both sides of my head, a white T-shirt that drooped down on one shoulder that had a picture of Pikachu on it, beneath that was a black tank top and a denim skirt with black tights underneath and brown ankle boots. )  
"Now introducing my OC," I was interrupted by a yell off screen. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! I HAVE A NAME!" Yelled the voice. I rolled my eyes and huffed. ", Whatever, you're is still my OC"  
"Anyway, continuing on, please give a warm welcome to my OC, Ruzumi Aioru Haninozuka!" A girl with straight blond hair to her waist with bangs that split slightly down the middle walked from backstage. She had annoyed honey brown eyes. She wore a white dress like shirt with a red sash around the middle, blue shorts, and white and black ankle boots with black knee socks. (She's about 2 inches shorter than Haruhi but taller than Hani).  
"Hello, imaginary audience" Ruzumi said curtly. "Hey, they are not imaginary," I scowled. "And they are readers" I mumbled, sipping a chocolate shake through a yellow straw. **_

"_**If they are not audiences then why the reality show stage?" Ruzumi asked, sitting on a couch. "Cause, I thought they deserved more fun in my stories" I replied.  
"Enough with the chit chat, here is Ruzumi-Chan's info" I swept my arm behind me and Ruzumi and a big board appeared with ton of things on it.  
**_INFO

Name: Ruzumi Aioru Haninozuka  
Age: 16  
Class: 2A  
Appearance: Straight blond hair to her waist with bangs that parts slightly down the middle, honey brown eyes.  
Likes: Spicy food, sweet food, basically any kind of food that's yummy. To garden, to paint, stuffed animals, sleep. Adores chocolate Kisses from when her father brought from America.  
Dislikes: wasting food, fighting dirty or being fought dirty. Being woken up for stupid reasons. (Other one is in fears section)  
Personality: She has a sharp tongue, and a fierce personality. But whenever she is embarrassed she get shy and flustered.  
Fears: she is a monophonic (fear of being alone).and a bit claustrophobic, but she isn't that scared when she's with someone.  
Hobbies: gardening, painting, fighting,

"_**And that's pretty much it" I bowed. "Did you have to tell them everything?" Ruzumi hissed. "Yes I did" I nodded proudly, unaware of her creeping behind me with a giant mallet. "TELL THEM ABOUT THE SPOT WHERE IM GOING TO HIT YOU!" Ruzumi shouted, raising the mallet and chasing me, while I was shrieking my head off.  
**__~couple hours later~_

_**I stood panting on one end of the couch, while Ruzumi stood at the other end, holding the mallet over her shoulder, panting.  
"Truce?" I huffed out. She nodded and we both fell face first in to the couch. The mallet went flying to the east side of the stage.  
"Hey, Missy do you know where's my-EEK!" Mai ducked and the mallet went flying over her head. "Hey, Mai…" I mumbled from my position on the couch. She sighed. She walked over the left edge of the stage and pulled a rope, closing the curtains.  
"Sorry for the weirdness friends…readers" Mai bows and sweat drops.**_ _**"Anyway, please continue reading and give her reviews, because she's a crybaby" Mai waves goodbye and walks off the stage muttering something about killing Missy.**_

_**I'm sorry for my craziness, I just thought you guys might like to learn about my OC and how she acts. Anyway read and review  
Ciao**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okey dokey, friends, hope you enjoy the first chapter! Rue-Chan do the disclaimer!  
Ruzumi: don't wanna, and don't call me that.  
I hold up a bag of chocolate Kisses. Ruzumi starts to drool. "OKAY!" she snatches the bag and faces the readers with a happy expression.  
Disclaimer: Missy doesn't own anything, except me and other ones soon to come. (She nuzzles the bag, cooing) **_

Ruzumi hates dreams sometimes, like a lot. They've been appearing frequently ever since the accident with her parents the, only way to stop it but only for a little while was to have someone sleep besides her. Tonight the nightmare was about the accident that happened nine years ago when she was seven.  
~Her dream~

_Ruzumi was chattering to her parents about what she learned in school that day, while her Mother was next to her braiding Ruzumi's hair.  
Her name was Nessa. She looked similar to Ruzumi. She had whitish blond hair that went below her shoulders that was currently tied into a messy bun. She had sparkling happy green eyes. She wore a green tank top with a denim jacket, a sunny yellow skirt that went to her ankles and brown sandals.  
Ruzumi's father was driving and his name was Lio. He had dirty blond hair and mischievous blue eyes. He wore a blue checkered shirt and tan pants, with brown shoes. He loved telling cheesy jokes.  
"Why was six scared of seven?" He asked. "Why?" Ruzumi asked, anticipating the answer. "Cause seven eight nine!" He grinned. "AWW, DADDY," Ruzumi moaned. "Hey, I got one!" Her eyes lit up. "One day an orange bumped into a banana and the orange said 'Orange you glad to see me?' then the banana said 'you're bananas!'" she laughed goofily. "Aww, Rue-Chan, you're the one who's bananas" Nessa tickled her daughter, who shrieked with laughter. _

_The car jerked forward and everything went black for Ruzumi. She woke up drowsily in the arms of her mother. "M-Mommy?" Ruzumi looked up at her mother and shrieked in terror. Her mother's eyes were shut and blood was pouring down her face, it was dripping onto Ruzumi's chest and neck. "M-Mommy, wake up, please!" Ruzumi shook Nessa's arm, crying, and tried to avoid touching the blood. Nessa's eyes opened slightly and she moaned.  
"Rue…?" Nessa whispered and she closed her eyes breathing heavily. "Mommy, I'm scared" Ruzumi whispered, burying her face into her chest, not caring if there was blood. She listened to her mother's heartbeat, it got fainter and fainter.  
"Rue…,"her mother whispered. "Yes!?" Ruzumi jerked her head up. "From now on, you're going to have to take care of yourself" Nessa said, coughing. Blood came out of her mouth, spattering on Ruzumi's face. "B-But, I can't" Ruzumi whimpered, tears falling. "Please, you'll be okay, I have to go now," the light in her eyes getting hazy and dark. "Lio's waiting for me" She murmured, and passed away.  
"MOOOMY!" Ruzumi wailed. _

Ruzumi flailed in her bed, screaming and crying. "Ruzumi-Sama!" the maid leaped out of her own bed and leaped into Ruzumi's bed. She hugged Ruzumi tightly, rubbing her back and whispering soothing words. Ruzumi quieted and sat there sniffling and hiccupping.  
"Shh…it's okay" the maid whispered. "T-thanks T-Trixie" Ruzumi hiccupped. "No problem, that's why I'm your maid, because I care" Trixie patted Ruzumi's back and pulled back, smiling.  
Trixie pushed Ruzumi back gently into her covers and covered her in her blankets. "Now, get some rest, you got school tomorrow" Ruzumi snuggled back into her fluffy blankets.  
"Sing me a song?" Ruzumi asked Trixie, who smiled and nodded. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

**When daytime turns to night  
When the moon shines bright  
When you're tucked in tight  
When everything alright**

**Slip softly to that place  
where secret thoughts run free  
there come face to face  
with who you want to be so**

**Swim across the ocean blue  
fly a rocket to the moon  
you can change your life  
or you can change the world**

**Take the chance, don't be afraid  
life is yours to live  
take a chance and then the best has  
yet to come**

**Make a wish it's up to you  
Find the strength inside  
and watch your dreams come true  
you don't need a shooting star  
the magic right there in your heart  
Close your eyes, believe and make a wish  
**

Trixie trailed off, humming the last tune. Ruzumi's eyes fluttered shut and she began to snore slightly. Trixie leaned down and kissed Ruzumi on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, Ruzumi-Sama" Trixie walked back to her bed and got comfortable, and fell asleep.

~Sweet dreams transition~ (_**Got that from Grojband, my little sis makes me watch it sometime)**_

"Ruzumi-Sama!" A closed eyed grinning Trixie jumped on Ruzumi's bed making Ruzumi groan. "NEHHHHH" she moaned, tossing a pillow into Trixie's face. The pillow slid down her face revealing a dull faced Trixie. Ruzumi stiffened. She shrieked and leapt out of bed with a hissing Trixie at her heels.

"Get back here you brat!" Trixie yelled, chasing Ruzumi around the room.  
"RUE-CHAN!" a smiling Mitsukuni (Hani) Haninozuka poked his head into Ruzumi's room with Takashi (Mori) Morinozuka behind him. They paused when they saw Trixie on Ruzumi's back backwards pulling Ruzumi's left leg with a seething face and a tick mark on her head, while Ruzumi was on her stomach pounding on the ground with her fists and yelping "UNCLE  
, UNCLE!  
"Umm…" Hani and Mori sweat dropped.  
Ruzumi and Trixie paused with their…friendship bonding. Trixie scrambled off of Ruzumi and Ruzumi rolled on her back and jumped dusting herself off rapidly.  
"Eheheheheh" they laughed nervously

"Hey" Ruzumi nodded to Mitsukuni and stood a battle stance facing him, who stood in a battle stance as well. Ruzumi flew at Mitsukuni who dodged. He threw a punch but she dodged and grabbed his wrist and threw him at a wall. Mitsukuni bounced off the wall and tackled her, pinning her to the wall. Ruzumi quickly planted her foot on his chest and kicked him off. She threw an uppercut to his gut but he blocked it with his palms, he wrapped his hands around her wrists and tossed her in the air and flew to meet her with a kick which hit on target to her stomach, Ruzumi winced and landed on the ground on her back. Mitsukuni sat on her stomach and pinned her arms above her head, so she couldn't land a hit or kick. "Give up?" Mitsukuni asked with a perky smile. She thrashed some more but laid back panting. "Yeah" she nodded. Mitsukuni jumped off of her and helped her up. "You almost had me, no wonder you're the strongest female of the Haninozuka" Mitsukuni smiled at her. "Thanks Mitsukuni-Onii" Ruzumi grinned at him happily. "So are you ready to go?" asked Mitsukuni

"Go? Go where, Mitsukuni-Onii?" She asked. "To school" Mitsukuni replied. Ruzumi eyes widened then zoomed around her bedroom shrieking "IM GONNA BE LATE, AHHHHHH!"  
"Ruzumi-sama, calm down" Trixie tried to calm her, with no progress. "You're right" Ruzumi paused. She dived into her closet muttering something about finding a giant cream puff.  
"AHA!" she pulled out her school uniform. "GET OUT!" she threw a pillow in Mitsukuni's and Takashi's direction. They ducked behind the door and closed it with a bang.  
"Trixie, I'm gonna need your help in fixing my hair after I put on my uniform" Ruzumi pulled her pajamas off and yanked on the uniform, making her hair all messy. That's when Trixie stepped in, holding up a yellow brush.  
Trixie sat Ruzumi on her bed and began brushing quickly, with her tongue sticking out slightly in concentration. She pulled out two pink ribbons out of nowhere and tied Ruzumi's hair up, then braided it. She brushed out her bangs and stood back proudly. "There, go get your bento and leave for school" Trixie handed Ruzumi's schoolbag and pushed her out of the room.  
Ruzumi sprinted down the flights of stairs, and ran into the kitchen, panting.  
"Bento…please" she huffed to the chef, who didn't seem at all surprised and handed her lunch. "Master Hani and Master Mori are waiting for you in the limo" The chef bowed to her. "AH, THANK YOU, BYEEEE!" She ran out of the kitchen, leaving an amused chef behind.

Ruzumi spotted the limo outside and yanked the door open, and leaping in. "Hah-hah" She relaxed against the soft plush seats.  
"Yay, you made it Rue-Chan!" Mitsukuni cheered. "Great" Takashi nodded, and smiling a ghost of a smile. "Thanks, Mitsukuni-Onii and Takashi-Onii" She sighed. They smiled, well Mitsukuni, Takashi sort of hummed.

~ Ouran School transition~

They arrived at the school, with Mitsukuni chattering about the Host Club. "You know, Mitsukuni-Onii, Takashi-Onii I never pegged you as some people who would join some sort of Host Club" Ruzumi said, skipping alongside of them as they entered the school. "Well, it fun, right Takashi?" Takashi nodded. "And I get to eat lots of cake!" Mitsukuni grinned. "Ah…cake" Ruzumi gazed into air, dreamily.

"Well, we have to go to the third year's wing, bye Rue-Chan" Mitsukuni hopped onto Takashi's shoulders and they waved good-bye. Ruzumi waved back and headed to the second year's wing, humming.

She entered her classroom and strolled to the back where her seat was. Ruzumi passed by two classmates arguing. Well, one looked like he was about to cry and the other looked pissed.  
"I told you repeatedly Tamaki, NO" hissed Kyoya. "Why not?" whimpered Tamaki. "Cause I said no" sighed Kyoya.

'That Souh-san is a fool' thought Ruzumi as she sat in her seat.

She pulled out a sketch pad and different colored pencils, she preferred paint but after the last time the teacher banned her from using paint in class.

Ruzumi began to sketch what she saw in the classroom. She drew Yuka-san reading a thick book, a blushing Ryoichi-san talking to the oblivious Yuka-san. A dreamy faced Chiki-san gazing at Tamaki as well as the other girls in the classroom, with Yuka-san glancing up sometimes to sigh at Tamaki.

'What do those girls see in that crybaby and the creepy megane' she shook her head 'I mean they're kind of cute and handsome, but they're not my type' she shrugged and continued to draw, stopping often to fix a mistake she made.

"Class, to your seats" the teacher glared at the girls hovering over Tamaki and Kyoya. The girls scuttled to their seats. Ruzumi giggled slightly. She shoved her sketch pad into her bag and pulled out a pencil and notebook for class.

~End of class transition~

Ruzumi yawned and stretched her arms in the air. Her classmates piled out of the classroom, chattering. Ruzumi pulled out her IPod, earbuds and her lunch. She put the earbuds in her ears and turned the volume up and began to eat her lunch, humming contently to her music.

Her lunch consisted of some sushi, a bag of small little dough balls filled with chocolate, a slice of cheesecake and a box of pocky.  
After ten minutes her friend, Kiyomi-Chan, ran into the classroom, huffing. "Come look Ruzumi-Chan!" Kiyomi pulled Ruzumi up and dragged her to the lunchroom, with Ruzumi clutching her half open bento and with a pocky stick sticking out of her mouth. "Hey!" Ruzumi yelped.

They entered the lunchroom and they ducked, narrowly avoiding being missed by a chair. "Hey, watch it!" Ruzumi yelled from where the chair came from.

"You okay Kiyomi-Chan?" Ruzumi asked her friend. Kiyomi nodded, clearly shaken up

"It came from over there" Kiyomi pointed to a table with three people. The one in the middle had brown hair and had a tired and exasperated look on his face. The other two were clearly twins in a spat. They had different colored hair and they had angry looks on their faces and were throwing objects at each other, which consisted of many things. Some from chairs to food to… Her Onii!

"Mitsukuni-Onii!" Ruzumi yelped and sprinted forward, arms outstretched in a desperate attempt to catch him. She saw a dark blur run ahead of her. Ruzumi skidded to a halt when she saw it was Takashi. He leapt into the mess and caught Mitsukuni and then went flying in the air with him.

"Ugh" Ruzumi balled her fists. She ran forward slightly towards the fight, but was met with pie in the face. She stood there and the pie slid down her face and she was breathing heavily with a dark aura around her

"Oh no" The boy that was in the middle ran to her and the twins stopped throwing things and they stared curiously at her. "Uh-oh" Mitsukuni gasped and Takashi had his eyebrows raised and a slightly surprised look on his face.

"Uh-Oh? Why?" Tamaki appeared behind them with Kyoya next to him.

"Are you okay?" the brown haired boy asked her. She gazed at him with eyes filled with fury, the boy stepped back.  
"YOU!" Ruzumi pointed to the twins, who shrinked back in fear, as well as the entire cafeteria. Tamaki quivered behind Hani and Mori, and Kyoya winced slightly.  
"YOU THREW THAT DAMN PIE IN MY FACE, YOU HAVE INSULTED A HANINOZUKA, AND YOU SHALL PAY!" Ruzumi howled in anger. She spotted Mitsukuni running towards her, but she didn't feel like fighting him right now. Ruzumi spun around and stomped out of the cafeteria.

_**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll be updating soon. Sorry for any cursing. The lullaby Trixie-Chan sang was from Jirachi wish maker: Make a Wish, love that song!**_

_**Ciao**_

_**Say goodbye, Rue-Chan. I turns to look at Ruzumi to find her sleeping contently with the bag of Kisses clutched in her hands. **_

_**Um… Ciao. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! Rue-Chan, do the disclaimer again. **_

_**Ruzumi: (reading a magazine) she doesn't own anything except for me, Trixie and others soon to come. **_

_**Thank you!**_

Ruzumi was up in her room, eating cake the chef made especially for when she is moody. She wore her red pajamas that had butterflies all over it, and she was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed and cake all around her.

"Rue-Chan, are you okay?" Mitsukuni poked his head in her room. "Fine" she said grumpily. "And get out, I'm in no mood to fight you" she added.

Mitsukuni pouted, but entered anyway.

"I won't fight while you're eating" He said, skillfully maneuvering around the piles of cake, every once in a while picking one up and practically inhaling it.

"Wow, Mitsukuni-Onii, I never seen you so calm in a roomful of cake" Ruzumi remarked.

He approached her and sat next to her, chewing on a cherry. "Are you okay now?" he asked again. "Fine!" she snapped, turning her back on him and picking up another cake.

He popped in front of her and gave her a big happy smile and she began to sweat bullets. This went on for a few moments. Ruzumi's will broke and she hugged him tightly, squealing. "YOU ARE SO FREAKING CUTE!" He giggled.

"You always know how to cheer me up" Ruzumi smiled at him.

"So did you challenge Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan?" Mitsukuni asked, picking up a strawberry cake and pulling out a fork out of nowhere. That didn't surprise Ruzumi at all.

"So those are the baka's names?" she huffed. "Hey, they are not bakas, they are a part of the Host Club" Mitsukuni chided, pinching her cheek. "So you're friends with first years?" Ruzumi asked, pinching him back. "Yes, they are my friends" Mitsukuni nodded. "Such polite friends you have" Ruzumi muttered.

"Will you come to the Host Club tomorrow?" Mitsukuni suddenly asked. "Why?" she asked. "Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan want to apologize for what they did," He informed. ", And Tama-Chan wants to make it up to you"

Ruzumi tilted her head warily. "I don't know, I mean I do have practice tomorrow in the dojo, and then I sometimes have homework"

"Please, you can do your homework in the club, Tama-Chan said he'll close the Host Club for the day just for you" Mitsukuni said, picking up another cake.

"Well…" Ruzumi put a finger to her lips, thinking.

"How about we fight? If I win you have to come to the Host Club, if I lose you can do whatever you like, Deal?"

"…Deal"

They shook hands. "But let's not fight here, too many precious cake lives will probably be lost" Ruzumi said.

Mitsukuni nodded solemnly.

~Transition~

"Wait, I have to change first" Ruzumi said. "I'm still in my pj's"

~Another Transition~

They stood in the family dojo with Takashi as the referee.

Ruzumi wore a white T-Shirt and blue sweatpants and she was barefoot. Mitsukuni wore his white gee.

"Why aren't you wearing your gee?" Mitsukuni asked her.

She blushed. "I accidentally bumped into a cake pile and my gee was in its way." She admitted.

Mitsukuni and Takashi sweat dropped.

"Let's just get on with it" Ruzumi rolled her eyes and stood in a battle position. Mitsukuni did the same.  
"Just so you know, I'm not planning on losing" Ruzumi called to Mitsukuni. "Neither am I, Rue-Chan" Mitsukuni replied back.

"Begin" Takashi called out.

Ruzumi bolted forward and threw out a blur of fists which he dodged it all. Mitsukuni quickly punched her stomach and she flew backwards. He darted forward and swept a leg below her feet to topple her, but she jumped and aimed a kick at his face. He blocked it with his palms and wrapped his hands around her foot and tossed her high in the air.

"Ah!" Ruzumi yelped.

She straightened in the air and aimed another kick at his face. Mitsukuni jumped backwards and Ruzumi landed crouching. While she was crouched she threw a kick at his legs and he stumbled backwards. He back flipped and punched her stomach again.

"Oomph!" she grunted.

Mitsukuni swept a leg under her feet and she tripped backwards. He pounced on top of her and pinned her arms above her head and sat on her waist.

"Argh, I can't believe I fell for that again!" Ruzumi growled and flailed wildly, attempting to toss him off.

"I win!" Mitsukuni smiled with his eyes closed.

She laid limp on the ground panting. "Fine" Ruzumi growled out.

Mitsukuni scrambled off of her and sat next to her. He held a hand out to help her up which she gratefully grabbed. Ruzumi sat up and leapt up. She held out a hand to help him up. He grabbed it and stood, holding her hand. Takashi walked over to them and stood next to Mitsukuni.

"Well, I have no choice now do I?" Ruzumi sighed, gazing at them.

"Nope" Mitsukuni cheerfully said and Takashi shook his head, smiling slightly.

"Come to Music Room 3 after school and we'll be waiting for you" Mitsukuni instructed.

She scrunched her nose and seeing that, Takashi spoke up. "Don't think about not going" He said. She blushed, embarrassed.

"Fine" she mumbled out, walking to the door with her shoulders drooping.

Ruzumi trudged to her room, passing by many corridors and rooms. She opened her door and maneuvered around the piles of cake until she came to her bed. Ruzumi dropped face first and began to snore.

Well, I hoped you liked that, criticism welcomed as well as reviews! (Hint, hint)(Smiles cheekily)

Ciao


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's the next chapter, hope y'all like it!**_

_**Disclaimer will be done today by (drumroll) (Pulls hat out of nowhere and pulls a scrap of paper from inside hat) (reads it)**_

_**Haruhi-Chan! **_

_**Haruhi stumbles out of a blue portal wearing her sleep clothes. **_

"_**Ah, where am I?" She mumbled out wearing a sleepy expression. "Read this" I hold up a poster with disclaimer on it. Haruhi squinted and read it out loud. **_

_**Disclaimer: she doesn't own anything except for Ruzumi, Trixie and others soon to come. **_

_**Haruhi yawned. "Can I go now?" **_

"_**Yes, yes" I waved her to the portal. She stumbled through and she disappeared. **_

"_**Anyway, read on fellow readers and please forgive any rude language" **_

"Wake up!" Ruzumi was hit in the face with a pillow repeatedly. "Argh!" Ruzumi shrieked and sat up covering her head. "Time to go to school" Ruzumi felt the weight jump off her bed and the curtains open. Ruzumi opened her eyes and yawned. She looked around the room and noticed that all the cake piles were gone.

"Where's my cake?" Ruzumi said. "I tossed it out, since it was starting to mold" an annoyed Trixie popped her face

"Argh, noooo!" Ruzumi moaned out.

"To bad, so sad. Now go shower, you stink of frosting and sweat." Trixie scrunched her nose and held a towel out to her, which Ruzumi reluctantly grabbed. She padded to her bathroom and began to shower. Trixie went to the closet and pulled out Ruzumi's school uniform and laid it out on a chair.

~Transition~

Ruzumi walked out of the bathroom in her blue bra and underwear and the towel on her shoulders. She grabbed her uniform and squirmed into it, leaving little wet marks on her uniform's back. Ruzumi quickly towered off her hair humming random tune.

She began to sing softly.

**Your eyes are crystal clear**

**I can see them gleaming**

**I'm happy being here**

**With you while I'm dreaming**

"HI!" Trixie popped in front of her, grinning. "AHH!" Ruzumi shrieked, stumbling back. "You scared the fudge out of me!" Ruzumi scowled. "You are such a good singer" Trixie commented, smiling. Ruzumi blushed.

"Now come here and left me brush your hair" Trixie tugged Ruzumi and sat her on the bed. She pulled out a brush and began to brush her. Trixie pulled out two red ribbons and tied them on the sides of her head and leaving her hair down.

"How do I look?" Ruzumi asked turning to face Trixie. "Great, why" Trixie asked. "No reason" Ruzumi jumped off the bed and grabbed her schoolbag. "See ya" Ruzumi waved and literally bounced out the door.

"She must be nervous, because she bounced" Trixie remarked and began to clean the room.

It's true that Ruzumi was nervous. 'What if they don't like me' she thought, pacing in front of the kitchen waiting for her bento.

"Here you go Ruzumi-Sama" the chef handed her bento. "Thank you" she waved and walked outside.

"Hi, Rue-Chan!" Hani waved at her from the limo. "Hello, Mitsukuni-Oni" Ruzumi greeted him. "Where's Takashi-Oni?" Ruzumi asked, sitting beside him. "Oh, Takashi is coming soon" Mitsukuni said. After a few minutes, Takashi strode out of the mansion. "Hi, Takashi-Oni" Ruzumi smiled at him. "Hello" he smiled in his stoic way.

~Ouran school transition~ _**(I shake a tambourine, grinning cheekily) **_

"Remember to go to Music Room three after practice" Mitsukuni instructed. Takashi handed her a map and they walked off to their homeroom.

Ruzumi walked slowly to her homeroom. When she neared the door, her instinct warned her of something. She stood beside the door and yanked it open and saw a blur rush past. The figure skidded to a stop and turned to face her. She saw that it was Tamaki with a confused look on his face. When he saw her his face brightened.

"Ruzumi!" He bolted towards her with an ecstatic look on his face and his arms wide open as if to hug her. She leapt above his head earning a few gasps from her classmate, although her jump was somewhat restricted because of the dress. She landed behind him, and pulled his ear roughly.

"Who said you can call me by name?" she growled in his ear. "B-but…" He stammered, eyes welling up with tears.

She scowled and released his ear. He rubbed it, sniffling. She stomped into the classroom and passed by Kyoya who smiled at her.

"I hope you'll be joining us after school?" He asked, giving her a chilling smile. "Unfortunately" Ruzumi grumbled to him.

She strode to her seat and sat down, that's when Tamaki sped back into the classroom. He spotted Ruzumi and bounded to her like an over excited puppy.

"Ruzumi, Ruzumi!" He grinned at her. She sighed and pinched his cheek, hard "Souh-Kun?" she said sweetly. "Y-yes?" Tamaki whimpered. "Don't call me by my name" Ruzumi hissed. "Unless I say so"

"Haninozuka-San" Kyoya came up behind Tamaki, who began to flail a little. "Yes, Ootori-Kun?" she asked, peering up at him with her still pinching Tamaki. "Would you please let go of Tamaki?" He sighed. "Alright, since you asked so nicely" Ruzumi released her hold on Tamaki and dusted her hands.

"We look forward to you after school" Kyoya dragged Tamaki away by the back of his collar. "Bye Ruzumi-hime, see you after school" Ruzumi threw a pencil at him. He yelped and retracted his legs beneath him. The pencil missed and impaled itself in the marble floor near Tamaki's desk.

Tamaki bent down and tugged at it but couldn't pull it out. He sweat dropped.

"Alright Class go to your seats" The teacher entered the classroom. Everybody in the class scrambled to their assigned seats.

The teacher walked down the aisle and stopped when she saw the embedded pencil. She crouched and stared at it dully. She stood up and sighed. "I didn't even want to know" she walked away.

~After school transition~ _**(I'm playing the flute)**_

"I'm sorry Chika-Chan, but I have to go now" Ruzumi panted to Yasuchika, who is the younger brother of Mitsukuni. They were practicing with each other in the dojo while the other club members took a ten minute break.

"Why?" Chika panted back. Chika look like a spitting image of his older brother. He had wavy blond hair and honey brown eyes which he hid behind his prescription glasses and he was already taller than Hani.

"Cause Mitsukuni-Onii beat me in a match and we had a deal that if he won I had to go to the Host Club" Ruzumi sighed sitting on a bench and drinking from her water bottle.

"Don't go then" Chika scowled and sat next to her, drinking from his own water bottle. "I have to, otherwise Mitsukuni-Onii would come and try and find me and you don't want to see him" Ruzumi pointed out.

"…True, now leave" Chika pushed her out and shut the door in her face while she was still in her karate clothes.

"Oi, I'm still in my karate clothes" Ruzumi banged on the door. It opened a crack and Chika tossed out her school bag and her dress. "Ahem, you forgot my shoes" She glared at the door. It opened again and he held out her shoes. "And don't forget to tell Mitsukuni to stay away from me at school" Chika said, and he closed the door. Ruzumi sighed and walked barefoot across the campus, grumbling.

On the way she shoved her dress in her bag and held her shoes in a hand.

She walked up flights of stairs. "Ugh, so many stairs" She puffed as she reached the top. She walked down the hallway and scanned the plaques above the door and she spotted Music Room three.

She opened the door and a flurry of rose petals flew in her face and got caught in her hair. She closed her eyes and waited for the flurry to die down.

"_Welcome_" voices choruses from the inside. Ruzumi blinked her eyes open revealing… an Arabian hall.

Ruzumi had a dull look on her face.

"Sorry wrong room" She turned and walked away, mouth in a straight line and a blank face.

"Ruzumi-hime!" Tamaki cried out and bounded to her. He latched onto her wrist, while she was still faced towards the door.

"What did you call me?" Ruzumi said in a deadly calm voice. "Erm…" Tamaki realized his mistake and began to stutter. She turned and he shrank back in fear from the terror filling look on her face. He turned gray and dissolved in a passing wind and the rest of the Host Club shuddered except for Kyoya, Mori and Hani, who smiled cheerfully.

"Rue-Chan!" Hani bounced to her and hugged her waist. "Hi, Mitsukuni-Oni!" Ruzumi smiled at him sweetly as if she didn't scare the living day lights out of one of his friends. Hani was dressed in an Arabian style. "Hi, Takashi-Onii" She waved at Mori who nodded back and smiled at her. Mori was also dressed Arabian like.

"Why are you dressed in your karate clothes?" Hani asked. "Oh, Chika-Chan kicked me out of the dojo so I can come here" Ruzumi said, laughing sheepishly. "And you're barefoot" Hani exclaimed. "I'm fine like this" She shrugged.

"HELLO!" called out a voice from behind her. Everyone turned towards the door. There stood a young looking boy with a narrowed eyed look scanning the room.

"Oh, it's a boy" The Twins deadpanned. Ruzumi turned to glare at them.

"I'm looking for The King of the Host Club!" The boy shouted with a determined look on his face.

Tamaki instantly appeared out of nowhere with a gleeful grin. "The King that is me!" He posed flamboyantly.

"I, Shiro Takaoji, fifth year, class A seek to be your apprentice!" Shiro declared pointing at Tamaki.

Ruzumi stared dully. "Do you know where I can change?" She asked Haruhi, in the background while Tamaki was surrounded by sparkles.

~Transition~

"Do I leave?" Ruzumi asked Hani as she sat with him at his table. She already changed into her uniform.

"No, don't leave yet" Hani said gulping down cake with Mori besides him. "But you guys seem preoccupied right now" She said, glancing at Tamaki who was entertaining a girl. "It's okay, you can just stay with me for now" Hani smiled

"Do you want cake?" He held up two cakes, one strawberry and the other chocolate. "Oh," she stared at them, eyes sparkling. "Both" She grabbed them and placed them in front of her. Ruzumi picked up a fork and began eating. She finished it in a minute.

"WAHHH! TAMAKI YOU'RE HORRIBLE!" They heard wailing from Tamaki's table. They turned and the girl that requested Tamaki sped past them crying about being a carp and being lied to.

"Ahaha!" laughed one twin, patting Shiro on his head. "The honestly of this cute little kid is hilarious!" He laughed.

"Hikaru, do you think this boy is cute?" said the other twin, timidly tugging on the others sleeve. "No, Kaoru I find you the cutest" Hikaru clutched Kaoru to his chest while sparkles surrounded them. "OOH, BROTHERLY LOVE!" Squealed random fan girls. 'The Uke and the Seme' Ruzumi thought.

Shiro backed away from them with a horrified look on his face. He bumped into Haruhi who was carrying a tea set back to the kitchen.

"Are you surprised by their sales act? It's okay you get used to it" Haruhi smiled at him. Shiro stared at Haruhi in fascination "Are you a crossdresser?" He asked bluntly. Tamaki and the Twins appeared besides them. "Here, Shiro carry the tea set" Tamaki snatched the tea set from Haruhi and distracted Shiro while the Twins patted Haruhi's back and kept saying that Haruhi was looking manly today.

There was a crash behind Tamaki. They turned and saw Shiro holding his empty hands out and the tea set was shattered on the ground. "That was heavy" Shiro said. "Another thousand yen Haruhi" Kyoya wrote in his black notebook. "WHAT!" Haruhi yelped.

"Shiro-Chan you want some cake?" Hani hugged Shiro from behind. "Jeez kid what year are you? And what's with the high school uniform?" Shiro sneered at Hani. Hani froze and he was immediately scooped up by Mori and Shiro yelped and began to throw plates. Ruzumi stalked to Shiro and began to pull his ear. "Don't be mean to my Onii!" Ruzumi scowled and tossed him into a cage that appeared out of nowhere. The twins shut the door and locked it.

"Hey, let me out!" Shiro yelled, rattling the bars. "Not until you've learned your lesson" Tamaki was sipping tea and sitting in a chair.

"But I'm being serious, I don't have much time!" Shiro sounded desperate. "You're the king right, aren't you an expert!?"

"I am an expert" Tamaki posed and flung the cage door open. "Does flattery always work with him?" Ruzumi asked Haruhi. "Yep" Haruhi sighed.

"OHOHO!" a loud rumbling noise was heard throughout the room. "Whoa!" Ruzumi tottered and leaned on Mori who placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her. The others didn't have a problem with their balance. They seemed used to it.

A giant platform appeared in the middle of the room and a girl with a ribbon in her hair jumped from the top.

"Oh, hello Renge-Kun" Kyoya sighed. "You need help determining this boy's style?" Renge neared her face to Shiro's examining him. She circled him and seemed to have reached a decision.

"He seems more like… the Wild Kid style!" She shouted pointing a finger in his face, his eyes crossed to look at the tip of her finger. "He needs scrapes and cuts to enhance his wild style!" While Renge was ranting, Hikaru and Kaoru were drawing on Shiro's face. They drew cuts and scrapes and put some bandages on his knee and cheeks. "Now run wild!" Renge shoved Shiro and he bolted away from her. Then he suddenly tripped and face planted.

A random girl knelt down to help him up. "Oh my, are you alright little boy?' she asked. Shiro pushes himself up on his arms. "I'm fine" He grumbled toughly and the girl blushed. "Oh my!" she squealed. "Great job!" Renge gave him a grin and a thumbs up. "Argh, all of you are idiots!" Shiro shouted and ran out the door. "I came to learn but all you want to do is play!"

"Jeez, you try and help" Renge huffed. She climbed back on her platform and it retracted back into the ground, rumbling. "He seemed desperate, I wonder why?" Haruhi said. Tamaki put a finger to his mouth looking thoughtful.

"He said he didn't have time, time for what?" Ruzumi asked as Tamaki put two and two together. "I got it" A lightbulb seems to go off in his head.

"Hikaru, Kaoru" He snapped his fingers. "Yes boss?" They appeared in front of him, saluting. "I will need two elementary uniforms for Haruhi and Hani-Sempai" He said. "Yay!" Hani cheered. "What!" Haruhi said, surprised. "They shall infiltrate the elementary school and spy on Shiro" Tamaki declared.

"Well, you guys seem busy so I will take my leave, goodbye" Ruzumi snatched her bag and headed for the door.

Tamaki slid in front of her with his arms outstretched. "You can't leave, you're a part of the plan too" Tamaki said. "How am I a part of this dumb plan?" Ruzumi deadpanned, hand on her hip. "You look short enough to be a middle schooler" The Twins popped in between her and Tamaki. "So maybe she dress as a middle schooler" Hikaru said. "Yes, and she can pretend that she has to talk to a teacher" Kaoru hummed.

"Stupid" Ruzumi said. "Besides, I don't want to do anything with you toads after you covered me in pie"

The Twins looked guilty and they looked at their feet. "Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan can you please apologize to Rue-Chan for what you did?" Hani asked, tapping his foot.

They looked indignant for a second but then they sighed. "**We're sorry**" They mumbled, looking embarrassed.

Ruzumi gazed at them and her eyes strayed to Hani and Mori. Hani nodded rapidly while Mori gave a small nod.

"Fine, it's alright now" Ruzumi karate chopped both of their heads, not too hard. They rubbed their heads and frowned at her playfully. "**Meanie**" They stuck their tongues at her.

"AWW THAT IS HOW FAMILY SHOULD MAKE UP!" Tamaki cheered and hugged Ruzumi tightly. She gasped and pinched his neck on a pressure point. He froze and she squirmed out of his grasp, although it was a tight squeeze.

"Touch me again and I will end you" Ruzumi flicked his forehead and he toppled over.

"Now what's the plan?" Ruzumi turned to the rest of the club.

~Transition~

"You almost look girl like, Haruhi-San" Ruzumi said, squinting at Haruhi who laughed nervously. "Thanks I guess"

Hani wore the elementary uniform while Haruhi and Ruzumi wore the middle school uniform. Haruhi silently cursed the idiots who thought it was a good idea to dress up as a middle school girl which were Tamaki and the Twins. They thought that Ruzumi would only think that Haruhi would look feminine not an actual girl.

"Anyway, let's keep going and get this over with, you and me stick out like a sore thumb" Haruhi sighed, peering around a corner. "Mm, alright" Ruzumi hummed, skipping ahead of them. "Let's get going then" she called over her shoulder. "Yay!" Mitsukuni cheered and grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled her along.

Haruhi groaned.

"In here" Ruzumi beckoned them into an empty classroom. "Hey, this used to be my classroom too!" Hani smiled and bounced to a shelf in the back. He picked up a recorder and examined it. "Um, what are you doing Onii-Ack!" Ruzumi and Haruhi covered their ears in pain from the screeching of the recorder.

Ruzumi quickly snatched the recorder away and shoved it on a top shelf. "Uwah" Mitsukuni teared up. "Um, um…Here" Ruzumi pulled out a plate of cake and handed it to him. "Yum, cake!" He quickly inhaled it and had a happy look on his face.

Haruhi sweat dropped. "Where did you… never mind" Haruhi dropped the subject of where the cake came from.

"I wonder if my desk doodles are still there" A voice came from the door. Haruhi and Ruzumi turned to look and saw the entire Host Club there chattering. The one who spoke first was Kaoru.

"Unlikely, they always bring in new desks every year" Kyoya said. "Aw" Kaoru sighed. The rest were talking about their school years and Hani joined them, smiling and chattering.

Ruzumi peered out in the hall and heard footsteps heading their way. She gave a frantic look to Haruhi who immediately understood.

"Guys, zip it" She hissed to them, making a zipping motion with her lips. Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru blushed and imitated her.

Ruzumi stood by the door, ears pricked in case the teacher entered the room they were in. She sighed as the footsteps passed.

"Stop following us" Ruzumi strode out the door with Hani and Haruhi right behind her. They passed by many hallways until they came to a music room.

"Look in there" Ruzumi crouched outside a club window and peered in. "It's Shiro-Chan" Hani said, pointing to Shiro who was sitting at a window seat with a bored expression.

"Shiro, you always listen to me play do you like my playing?" A girl asked Shiro, smiling. He nodded. "Want to play with me?" She asked him, a hopeful look on her face. "No, I like listening to you play Hina" He said, shaking his head. "Oh, okay" A sad expression passed on her face but it quickly disappeared replaced by a sweet smile.

She sat at the piano and began playing.

"He looks less of a brat and more cute" Ruzumi remarked.

"-That's Hina Kamishiro, but don't fall in love with her, her family is moving next week to Germany" A voice came from behind Ruzumi, Hani and Haruhi.

"Oh that's what Shiro meant when he said he didn't have enough time left" Haruhi said, remembering when Shiro yelled.

"AH, Lemme go!" Shiro's voice came from behind them. They saw that Shiro was being carried by Tamaki and it looks like Tamaki was ranting. "-Don't make me laugh" He said when they passed the Host Club. "You only wanted to make one girl happy, and that was her right?" Tamaki said. "You got to figure out for yourself how to make a woman happy"  
They arrived in front of music room three. He flung the door open and sat Shiro a piano. "She really likes playing for you, but it looks like she wants you to join her" Tamaki smiled at Shiro.

"We have piano?" Haruhi asked, now wigless. "Well this was a music room" the twins said in unison. "It still is a music room" Kyoya added. "We just kept the piano put of sight" Hani smiled. "We have a piano" Mori added. "Okay I get it" Haruhi said getting annoyed.

"I'm going to change" Ruzumi walked to a dressing room and closed the door. She spotted a male uniform hanging on a hook.

"Oh this is Haruhi's room" Ruzumi said to herself and headed for the door when she stepped on something hard. She glanced down and picked up what looked like an ID card. _**(Remember the ID card from episode 1\chapter 1? Yeah that's it. It's making a comeback appearance! Cheers! )**_ Ruzumi flipped it over and peered at the picture. 'Huh, she looks familiar' Ruzumi thought. 'Wonder who she is' Ruzumi read the name and her eyes widened in surprise. She quickly walked out the dressing room and sat on a couch, still staring at the card.

"**What' cha looking at, Ruzumi-Sempai?**" the twins peered over her shoulder. They yelped and Hikaru snatched the card out of her hands. "Hey!" Ruzumi scowled at them. She pointed an accusing finger at Haruhi.

"She's a girl isn't she?" The rest of the Hosts minus Tamaki who was still playing mg the piano with Shiro, looked surprised.

Hikaru clamped his hand over her mouth which she quickly bit on. "Yeouch!" He yelled and clutched his hand to his chest. "Don't ever touch me again you dirty dog" Ruzumi glared at him. "How am I a dog?" He scowled. "You just are" She said snootily.

"So are you a girl or not?" Ruzumi turned to Haruhi and asked curiously. "Yes I'm a girl" Haruhi said, tilting her head.

"But you can't tell anyone, okay Rue-Chan?" Hani said. "Otherwise we'll have to resort to dramatic actions" Kyoya pushed his glasses so that is glinted menacingly. "What kind of…? Fine, fine whatever" Ruzumi rolled her eyes. She handed Haruhi her ID card and went to change into more comfortable clothes.

She locked the door and began to pull off her clothes. Ruzumi rummaged through her bag and pulled out her clothes that she planned to wear to meet with some friends.

Ruzumi stepped out a few minutes later. She wore a black fitting tank top and a white half shirt and a denim jacket. She wore blue skinny jeans and black tennis shoes. She pulled of an elastic she had on her wrist and tired her hair up in a high ponytail.

"Alright, I'm taking my leave" Ruzumi called to them. They were sitting at a table and Tamaki just finished teaching Shiro so he sat with them.

"Where are you going Rue-Chan?" Hani asked curiously, holding his fork to his mouth with a strawberry on the fork.

"I'm going to meet with some friends" Ruzumi replied.

"Can we come!?" The Twins and Tamaki asked with excitement. "Nope" Ruzumi said, shaking her head. "Please!" They pleaded. Tamaki and the Twins somehow appeared in front of her. Tamaki hugged her tightly while the Twins took hostage of her legs.

"We won't let go until you take us with you" Tamaki said, stubbornly. "**Yeah!**" The Twins agreed clutching tighter.

"Sorry but do you know what my last name is?" Ruzumi said sweetly. "Yeah it Hanino-oh-oh" they gulped. "Exactly" She smirked and began to peel them away.

First she grabbed Tamaki by his forearms and shoved him hard. He twisted in an attempt to land on his hands but landed on his face. Then she pinched hard on Hikaru's cheeks until he let go of her leg, yelping, and she kicked him in his chest with her freed leg and he landed on his back groaning. She grabbed Kaoru's hands and yanked them away from her thigh and squeezed his cheeks before kicking him in the same manner as his brother.

"Now that's done I'm off, bye" Ruzumi said goodbye to the others. Kyoya nodded and went back to his laptop. Haruhi waved goodbye and went back to studying. Hani gave her a sparkly smile and kept eating cake. And Mori nodded and gave her a small smile and she walked out of the room humming.

~Transition~

"Oi, Ruzumi over here!" An over excited voice called out to her. "Calm down weirdo, people are staring" Chided another voice.

Ruzumi giggled and headed in the direction from where the two voices came from. She was in a small café near a park. She walked to the outside table and sat down grinning at her two best friends.

"Took you long enough" Huffed the red headed girl. She had short red hair to her shoulders that curved slightly and she wore a green headband. She had blue eyes. On her neck she had big oversized head phones that were green also. She wore a white tank top and a flower patterned skirt that stopped at her knees and brown sandals. And her name was Chiyako.

"Whatever, she's here now" Shrugged the blond across Chiyako. She had short dirty blond hair and green eyes _**(Cut like Haruhi's, but she looks like more girly) **_and she also had a white head band with a pink flower. She had on a green t shirt, a jacket and shorts with black converse and her name was Anju.

"Yep, I'm here, enjoy my awesomeness" Ruzumi posed, finger pointed in the air and hand on her hip. "Awesomeness denied" Chiyako said, tongue sticking out and flinging a piece of napkin at Ruzumi. "Bleh" Ruzumi sat across from Chiyako and next to Anju.

"How's life treating' you bitches?" Ruzumi drawled putting her foot on Chiyako's knee. "Life's treating me fine unlike how it's treating your face" Chiyako replied. "Life's treating her face fine unlike your ass" Anju said studying her nails. "What this big beautiful ass? Lies" Chiyako stood up and wagged her butt at them and they cracked up laughing. Some people gave them weird looks.

"I'm hungry, order me food" Ruzumi whined after they all calmed down. "Ugh, bitch do it yourself" Anju replied.

"Nooo," Ruzumi cried out dramatically. "My life is in peril of doing work!"

"Fine, only so you'd shut up" Chiyako rolled her eyes and picked up a menu. "I'm gonna get you the most awful thing" She said. "Bring it, I got the stomach of a Snorlax!" Ruzumi declared. Truth be told, all three of them used to be Pokémon geeks and still secretly are.

"We'll see bitch, we'll see" Chiyako cackled maniacally. "Oh how about the raw tuna with mayonnaise and oysters" Chiyako hummed. "What! How is that even a menu option?!" Ruzumi said.

"How should I know? Ask the author" Chiyako shrugged.

"What?"  
"Nothing"

"Anyway, how would you like that or cow tongue, mayonnaise and pigs feet?"

"…Seriously?"

"Uh-huh"

"Never mind, I'll order something myself" Ruzumi sighed picking up a menu and reading it.

_**I hoped you like it! I appreciate critical reviews. **_

_**Ciao!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alright here's the next chapter fellas, enjoy!**_

_**(Looks around and spots something) oh, Haaaaa-niiiiiiiii-saaaaaaaan! (Waves at the small blond bouncing onto the stage) **_

_**Hani: Hi Missy-Chan! **_

_**Me: Oi, don't call me by my name, call me by my pen name, LunarFanGoddess. **_

_**Hani: Can I call you Lunar-Chan? **_

_**Me: Hmm, sure, by the way can you do the disclaimer and I'll give you this cake (presses a button on my chair and Mia wheels in a giant strawberry cake) **_

_**Mia: you're welcome (salutes and exits) **_

_**Hani begins to drool**_

_**Hani: Lunar-Chan doesn't own anything except for Rue-Chan, Trix-Chan and others soon to come! (He flies and dives into the cake) **_

_**I sweat dropped. **_

_**Anyway, Enjoy! And please excuse any foul language.**_

Ruzumi yawned as she stepped out of school. She strode to her limo but her arms were seized by hands, grasping her tightly and yanking her to another limo.

She flailed and her fist connected with a nose, might I add Hikaru's nose and he released her yelping and clutching his nose.

"Oops, gomenasi Hitachiin-Kun" Ruzumi winced. "But you know I would be kidnapped easily"

"You bleeding?" Ruzumi pried his hands away from his nose and examined it, tilting his head in many angles, unaware of his face heating up slightly. "What do you think other Hitachiin-Kun?"

Kaoru leaned forward and gazed at his brother's face. "It's not too bad, I think it's just going to bruise" He said.

"Anyway, why were you guys trying to kidnap me?" Ruzumi released Hikaru's face and put her hands on her hips, scowling at them.

"**We're going to Kyoya's family pool and we wanted you to come too!**" they said together. "No thanks" Ruzumi spun around and strode to her limo.

"**Aw, why not?**" The Twins whined, following her. "Cause I don't wanna" She glared over her shoulder at them. They suddenly had a mischievous gleam in their eyes. "**What if we brought food and cake, lots and lots of cake?**" They said, making her freeze.

"Sign me up" Ruzumi turned to them seriously, making them chuckle at how she was serious about food.

~Transition~

"Cool place" Ruzumi said as she stepped out of the Twins limo. "Rue-Chan you came!" An excited Hani bounced to her and hugged her happily.

"Hi Mitsukuni-Onii!" She picked him up and spun him around giggling. He was wearing yellow and blue swim trunks an inflatable tube around his waist that was pink and rabbit covered.

She spotted Mori coming up behind them and he smiled. "Hiya, Takashi-Onii" Ruzumi greeted him and he nodded.

"You were dragged here too Ruzumi-Sempai?" Haruhi came behind Mori. "Um, not exactly" Ruzumi laughed.

"**She came on her own free will**" The Twins popped up behind Ruzumi and leaned on her, grinning. "Yep, and you promised me food, so let's get to it" Ruzumi said and bounced to where Kyoya was sitting at a table near the pool and sat next to him picking up a drink and sipping it happily.

"Ruzumi, you came!" Tamaki sped towards her from his table. She jumped up and tripped him face first in the pool "Ruzumi, please stop tripping Tamaki" Kyoya sighed. "Then tell him to stop acting like a little kid" Ruzumi responded.

"**Ruzumi-Sempai come with us**" The Twins looped their arms in hers and dragged her off to a dressing room that appeared. "Why?" Ruzumi asked, latching on to a nearby Haruhi who stumbled and followed reluctantly.

"**To pick out a swimsuit for you, you're still in your uniform**" They said. "**And a swimsuit for Haruhi too**"

"Um, but" Was all she said as she was tossed in the dressing room with Haruhi. They landed on their stomachs.

"**Greetings!**" Twin maids appeared above them grinning like Cheshires, eerily familiar like a certain pair of red heads. "Um hi?" Ruzumi said. 'Great they're multiplying' she thought

"Hello?" Haruhi said.

"We have orders from Young Masters Hitachiins,"

", to help you pick out,"

"**A Swimsuit**" They said together.

"Um, alright" Was all that Haruhi said. "Yay, swimsuits" Ruzumi sighed.

"I shall help you" One maid pulled Haruhi away to another section of the swimsuits. "And I will help you" The remaining maid beamed at Ruzumi and went straight to work.

"How about this one?!" the maid shoved a two piece blue swimsuit in Ruzumi's face. "Hmm… nope, too revealing" Ruzumi said, pointing to the small strips of cloth that barely covered her B-Cup size.

"Hmm…" The maid rummaged around the hanging swimsuits.

"This one?!" The maid held up another two piece. That one was blue and green. "Um, not sure" Ruzumi held a finger to her lips and thought. "Nah, keep looking"

"This one?" The maid held up a pink one piece with ruffles as the skirt. "Nope, I don't like pink that much" Ruzumi shook her head.

"This one?" The maid held up a pile of strings and smile cheekily. "The hell? That's just a pile of strings!" Ruzumi yelled.

There was a thuds outside the door and Ruzumi looked at it curiously.

"This one?" The maid held up a two piece and Ruzumi stared at it thoughtfully. It was blue with light green straps and a stripe across the chest. The bottoms looked like swim shorts to her thighs, so it still managed to look like swimsuit bottoms.

"Hm, yes!" Ruzumi grabbed it and headed to the dressing rooms inside of the dressing rooms _**(hah, rich people) (snickers). **_

She changed into it quickly and met Haruhi at the dressing room exit.

"You look adorable Haruhi-Chan, may I call you that?" Ruzumi asked. "Thanks and sure" Haruhi shrugged. "You look nice too Ruzumi-Sempai" Haruhi smiled. "Thank you!" Ruzumi grinned.

Ruzumi flung open the door and strode over what seemed to be a blond corpse. "EW, look a pervert was trying to peek in" Ruzumi pointed to Tamaki who scrambled up and waved his hands around frantically.

"NO, NO IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" He shouted. His eyes widened when he saw Haruhi wearing her yellow and pink one piece and a cute swim cap and he began blushing, lowering his head until his hair covered his eyes.

"Um… here Haruhi" He pulled something from behind his back and handed it to her. It was a short sleeved yellow jacket and a green shorts. "Put it over yourself" He muttered, turning away.

Ruzumi smirked and kicked him in the back while Haruhi looked on confused. Haruhi disappeared back in the dressing room.

"Aw, you like her don't you?" Ruzumi teased him while they walked back to the pool. He stared at her like she was crazy but then he realized she was wearing a swim suit too and he blushed.

"Here" He handed her a white button up shirt and he sped away to the pool. She blinked and shrugged and slipped on the shirt and buttoned it all the way to the top but stopped at the top three buttons.

She continued on to the pool and sat across from Kyoya again, picking up a coconut and sipping from it.

"Hi Ootori-Kun" She greeted him.

"You can call me by my name if you want" Kyoya said, typing on his laptop. "Hm, really?" She asked, putting down the coconut and peeled open a banana, nibbling on it. "Sure, you are related to Hani-Sempai and we welcome relatives of the Host Club" He replied.

"Alright Kyoya-Kun" Ruzumi said, tossing a banana peel over her shoulder.

"**Call us by our names too!**" the Twins popped in front of her. "Why?" She asked. "**When you ask for one of us we won't know who you're talking to**" They said. "But who's who?" Ruzumi asked, nibbling on another banana. "I'm Hikaru" smirked the twin on the right. "And I'm Kaoru" smiled the one on the left.

"Alright Hikaru-Kun, Kaoru-Kun" She nodded and tossed the peel over her shoulder and stood up and stretched.

"Why are you wearing that shirt?" Hikaru asked her. "Hm, cause Tamaki-Kun muttered something about wearing a swim suit is inappropriate or something" She shrugged and stood up stretching. She spotted Haruhi coming down the path wearing a yellow pullover and she pointed her out to the others and the Twins and Tamaki sped off to bother her.

Ruzumi trotted to where Hani and Mori where. "Come swim with us Rue-Chan!" Hani waved at her from his place besides Mori cheerfully.

"Maybe I will" Ruzumi hummed. She slipped into the pool and paddled to where they were.

There seemed to be a ruckus near the shore. There was Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru whispering and talking loudly at the same time with Haruhi in the middle and another girl with a pretty black two piece swimsuit and a tattoo on her belly. Ruzumi paddled to the edge placed her arms on the edge and placed her head on top of them, gazing at the scene of idiotic whispers.

"-No way had he planned that?!" Ruzumi heard Haruhi's surprised voice and Haruhi whipped her head to gape at Hani who was swimming with a satisfied look on his face.

"Of course, he felt threatened by another Lolita and he…" Ruzumi's thoughts wandered, and she swam back to where just Hani was swimming.

"Where's Takashi-Onii?" Ruzumi asked. "He went to get a drink" Hani smiled and continued paddling with Ruzumi floating besides him. Her shirt was also floating on her frame and she pushed it down and watched it float back up in fascination.

Suddenly there was a loud rumbling sound and the waves turned choppy. "Ah, Ah, Mitsukuni-Onii?" Ruzumi asked, gazing warily at the waves. "What's happening?"

"Huh, I don't know" He frowned and held Ruzumi's hand tightly.

A big tidal wave suddenly swept them under water and they shrieked almost comically and they were swept under water.

~under water transition~

Ruzumi blinked her eyes open and sat up, coughing. She looked around and saw she was on shore with Hani next to her who was also knocked out with surprisingly, Usa-Chan besides him. She scrambled to his side and placed her ear on his chest listening for a heartbeat. She sighed in relief when she heard the steady pounding.

Ruzumi pinched him on his arm but he didn't wake up, next she pinched his cheeks but be still wouldn't wake up. She frowned and leaned close to his ear and whispered. "Cake is an illusion and if it was real the world ran out of it, forever"

He immediately jerked up and screamed "NOOOOO!" and Ruzumi sat crouching and smirking. "Just kidding!" She gave a closed eyed smile.

"Where are we?" Hani asked standing up and looking around. "Err, I'm guessing the end of the current pool" Ruzumi stood and shielded her eyes from the sun and looked around. "Should we start walking?"  
"Yeah maybe we'll come across the others" Hani chirped and began bouncing in a random direction with Ruzumi sprinting to keep up with him.

She tripped on rocks and dead vines while Hani bounded over them gracefully.

"Fuck this!" She yelled as she placed her hands on her knees huffing as farther ahead Hani stopped and looked back at her curiously. She pouted at knee which was bleeding after the many falls. She took off her white shirt which was soaked. She ripped it and wrapped a piece on her and another piece on her elbow and the rest she tied it in her hair as a scrappy head band.

Ruzumi jumped high and grabbed onto a branch and crouched on it. She began jumping from branch to branch and occasionally latching on a vine and swinging on it.

"This is my kind of transportation!" She yelled to Hani as she flew over him and he grinned. He jumped and grabbed a vine and swung alongside her.

While they were swinging they felt droplets fall from the sky.

"It's raining" Ruzumi said, standing on a branch gazing into the sky with Hani next to her. "Here!" Hani produced a giant leaf smiling. "Yeah!" Ruzumi held the leaf above their heads as they sat on the branch.

"Hey Rue-Chan?" Hani spoke and broke the comfortable silence. "Hm?"

"Do you like my friends?"

"Eh?" Ruzumi blinked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You don't seem to like them, you seem kind of grouchy around them" Hani gazed at her with a serious expression,

"Well I mean they seem like a random bunch especially that Tamaki and Twins, but I think Haruhi-Chan seems nice and Kyoya is kind of cold but otherwise they're fine" Ruzumi said.

"I really want you to become friends with them because they can help with anything that's troubling you" Hani smiled thoughtfully.

"I'm fine, but I hope we'll be good friends" Ruzumi said.

"Do you hear that?" Hani seemed to listen around them. "…Yeah" Ruzumi's ears pricked at the sound of shouting.

"It sounds like Haruhi's voice!" Ruzumi shouted. They sprung and leapt across the branches. "Down there!" Hani shouted pointed to a clearing. He grabbed a vine and Ruzumi did the same and they swung down, stretching a leg to kick the soldiers.

"Haru-Chan, Takashi DUCK!" Hani shouted.

Hani released the vine after kicking the soldier and spun through the air and landed crouching with one leg out and the other bent beneath him. Ruzumi spun through the air and landed next to him scowling.

"Rue-Chan take out that half, I'll take this half!" Hani leapt to the five soldiers and proceeded to pummel them.

Ruzumi turned to her five soldiers and cracked her knuckles. "Get ready to eat my fists!" She shouted and sprinted towards them fists flying.

A few moments later, she had them thrown around as well as Hani.

"Picking on my friends is a big no-no!" Hani posed cutely, pointing to the pile. "Eyup" Ruzumi nodded.

"Hey Haruhi-Chan!" Ruzumi stood next to Haruhi smiling. "Hi Takashi-Onii"

"Uh-uh" Haruhi stuttered. "Ah" Mori nodded.

"HARUHI!" A frantic Tamaki bowled over Haruhi hugging her and crying.

"Looks like it was Hani-Sempai's and Ruzumi-Sempai's doing" Hikaru poked a soldier on his shoulder. "But he went easy on them" Kaoru added, poking a soldier with his toe.

"Huh what do you mean?" Haruhi pinched Tamaki on his wrist to make him let go whining and crying.

"Huh?" Then the Twins went into an explanation about how Hani was an expert martial artist was used to be captain of the karate club and judo and Ruzumi was co-captain. And how Mori was a kendo master, yadda, yadda, yadda.

"Mhmm" Ruzumi hummed as she followed everyone else to the exit while everyone was slightly ahead and the Twins and Tamaki were arguing about something with Haruhi.

"-I'd might like to go to the beach" Haruhi said cutely. "I may not be into this silly water park but I like the ocean, it might be nice to go to the beach, the ocean is so pretty"

"Ooh, the beach seems nice" Ruzumi hummed as she approached them and they whipped around to look at her.

"So we're going to the beach!" the Twins cheered.

_**Kay thanks for reading my story, leave any critical comments and I shall make things bettah! sorry for the long wait, feel free to throw pies in my face. **_

_**(Stands proudly, arms spread) even if you don't want to, DO IT! YAY! **_

_**Ciao~!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry my sweeties but my laptop deleted everything. All my files about fanfiction all gone! It might take a while to type them all up so bear with me!


End file.
